


Эй

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Prepare for tears Т________T, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>− Ты не можешь игнорировать меня вечно, Уэйд!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156806) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> With respect and true love to the author! She is gorgeous! <3
> 
> Переведено на дэдпуло-фест по заявке: "Уэйд/Питер. NC-17. Хочется увидеть много ангста на тему страдашек Питера по Пулу". Рейтинга тут нет, но страданий достаточно.

  
Зайдя в квартиру, Уэйд ощутил присутствие в ней Питера даже раньше, чем включил свет и увидел там его − сидящего на столе, беззаботно болтающего ногами, словно заскучавший ребенок, мурлыкающего себе под нос песенку, мотив которой невозможно было определить. Уэйд вздохнул и, приложив все усилия, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Питером, проскользнул мимо него к раковине − помыть руки.

− Наконец-то! – простонал Питер. − Ты хотя бы представляешь, как мне было скучно? Я почти уверен, что у тебя в туалете что-то умерло. Вонь невообразимая. Что ты сожрал на завтрак, чтобы сотворить там такое, чувак? Серьезно, ты что, не чувствуешь этого?

Уэйд никак не ответил на это и мимоходом вытер руки, прежде чем влезть в холодильник и достать пиво.

− Нет, я не пью, но спасибо, что спросил, − прошептал Питер, стараясь не выдать голосом своего огорчения. – Пофиг… Эй. Как прошел твой день? Съел что-нибудь достойное упоминания? Сексуально домогался кого-то с небывало привлекательной походкой? Может, ты убил кого-нибудь или сам был убит каким-нибудь невероятно изощренным способом и хочешь этим похвастаться? Еще что-то?

Уэйд потер висок и взял еще одну жестяную банку с пивом, после чего закрыл холодильник и побрел в спальню.

− Ты не можешь игнорировать меня вечно, Уэйд! − услышал он из-за прикрытой двери.

О да, он мог. И всерьез намеревался придерживаться такой стратегии.

*** *** ***

До того, как Питер решил «зависнуть» у него, если так можно выразиться, Уэйд не видел его две недели. Какое-то время они тусили вдвоем, что было более чем мило и включало в себя бесконечное множество оргазмов и пиццы, но потом все закончилось. Внезапно? Еще как. Слезами? В яблочко. Но ничего, каждый день с кем-нибудь да случалось подобное дерьмо. В особенности − с Уэйдом.

Поэтому он продолжил жить, потому что прекрасно умел справляться с чем-то подобным. Он двигался дальше, как настоящий профессионал, и именно поэтому не мог сдать позиции. Он не собирался отвечать – он был выше этого, сильнее. Не важно, что Питер скажет, день за днем Уэйд будет просто молча пить пиво.

− Ты навещал Мэй в последнее время? Она, наверно, страшно по тебе скучает. Ты был единственным, кому реально нравился ее мясной рулет. Она по-настоящему любила тебя, ты в курсе?

− А ты знал, что у Клинта есть собака? Конечно же, ты знал, учитывая, как вы двое скрывали этот ваш секретный броманс. Почему ты не рассказал мне? Я мог бы месяцами подкалывать его на эту тему!

− Я скучаю по тому, как ты смотрел на меня. Больше ты на меня так не смотришь. Ты вообще на меня не смотришь. Что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Уйти? Ты этого хочешь? Я тебе не верю. Я оставил тебя на две недели, и посмотри, что с тобой стало. Ты в дерьме. В еще большем дерьме, чем обычно. Когда в твоем желудке было что-нибудь кроме пива? Уэйд, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, черт побери!

− Тебя бесит, что я вернулся?

*** *** ***

В конце концов, Уэйд сдался после недели… этого. Постоянного присутствия Питера, его упрямой решимости днем и безмолвных рыданий ночью.

− Эй, − пробормотал Питер без особой надежды; он просто делал так каждый день, приветствуя Уэйда, когда тот возвращался домой.

− Привет.

Уэйд увидел, что лицо Питера озаряется, как долбанная новогодняя елка, и поморщился. По правде говоря, этого не должно было случиться. Он понятия не имел, что заставило его ответить, но он сделал это и было слишком поздно идти на попятный. Потом он будет ненавидеть себя за это.

Питер спрыгнул со стола с отвратительно счастливой улыбкой и протянул руку к Уэйду, но замер на середине движения, только сейчас поняв, что не может этого сделать, и сжал ладонь в кулак, бессильно уронив ее.

− Эй, − повторил он, выискивая взглядом лицо Уэйда.

Уэйд вздохнул и покачал головой, доставая пиво, как и каждый день, но на этот раз он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Питер взволнованно кусает губы. Уэйд чуть было не спросил, не хочет ли тот пива, но это было бы слишком низко и убого, даже для него.

− Зачем ты здесь, Питер? − спросил он вместо этого.

Питер моргнул в замешательстве.

− В каком смысле? Ты же… ты знаешь, − он неловко потер шею сзади. − Ты единственный. Ты единственный, кто… ты знаешь.

− Теперь. Отстойно быть тобой.

*** *** ***

Он лежал на спине в своей постели, прикрыв лицо рукой, как будто это могло заставить Питера, свернувшегося калачиком напротив, исчезнуть. Он мог чувствовать его взгляд, касающийся его тела так, как это делали бы руки. Оба они одновременно вздохнули, устало и безнадежно, но время, когда после этого они начали бы хихикать или кричать «Чур, я первый!», уже ушло.

Уэйд снова вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Питеру. Того это слегка удивило, судя по изданному им тихому аханью, но он не отвел взгляд; он смотрел на Уэйда, сложив губы буквой «о», а его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, − сказал Уэйд.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова спал на диване? Но там же так неудобно, какого хрена!

− Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты покинул это место. И меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня одного.

Питер странно нахмурился, как делал только он, и у Уэйда заныло в груди.

− Но почему?

− Я и без тебя, торчащего тут, достаточно поехавший. Просто свали.

Он повернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза, молясь о том, чтобы заснуть − не быстрее, а вообще когда-нибудь.

*** *** ***

− Ты все еще тут.

Питер с надутым видом сидел на кухонной стойке, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди:

− Я никуда не уйду.

Уэйд слишком много вздыхал за эти дни. Теперь же он был вымотан и растерял последнее желание спорить, вздыхать и в принципе что-то делать. Питер прав, он в дерьме. Но присутствие Питера, на самом деле, ни капельки не помогало. Уэйд заставил себя фыркнуть, после чего открыл холодильник. Тот – что неудивительно – оказался пустым. Уэйд выругался себе под нос и принялся искать деньги в карманах разгрузки.

Питер прочистил горло, ощутимо недовольный тем, что его вновь игнорировали. Уэйд, сам не желая того, посмотрел на него и вымученно улыбнулся.

− Ладно. Тогда уйду я. Я слишком устал от всего этого, Питер, я реально устал. Я не могу быть тут с тобой, это слишком тяжело. Если от этого я стану трусом, говнюком или кем там еще, о’кей, пусть так. Но я так больше не могу. Если ты хочешь остаться, я сваливаю.

− Я с тобой.

− Нет, ты остаешься. Нью-Йорк – твой город, и мы оба знаем, что ты не оставишь его, как бы одиноко тебе ни было.

Питер стиснул зубы и вцепился пальцами в стойку, стараясь не смотреть на Уэйда. Уэйд не ожидал увидеть в его глазах слезы. Возможно, бессмысленную злость. Может быть, отчаяние. Но, когда Питер все-таки поднял голову и посмотрел на него, Уэйд увидел в его взгляде принятие. Понимание. Разрешение. Он улыбнулся себе и вышел в магазин.

*** *** ***

Пока Уэйд собирался, Питер стоял у него над душой, покачиваясь на пальчиках ног и заложив руки за спину. Они не разговаривали с самого утра − молчал даже Питер, который всю прошлую ночь провел, извиняясь перед Уэйдом, когда тот, как он думал, спал.

− Я сегодня видел Мэй, − вдруг выпалил Уэйд.

− Да? − голос Питера прозвучал подавленно и горько, но в то же время чуть изумленно. − И как она?

− Старая.

Питер пробормотал что-то, пока Уэйд проверял ящики на случай, если что-то забыл. Убедившись, что можно уходить, он посмотрел на Питера.

− Я сказал ей, что уезжаю, и она врезала мне по башке. Не потому что злилась, что я не заходил к ней с тех пор, как… Она рассердилась, что я не сказал ей раньше. Хотела собрать мне кое-какой еды в дорогу. Она на самом деле золотая девочка.

На лице Питера отразились противоречивые эмоции: боль и радость, облегчение и надежда.

− Прекрати плакать, ты, придурок, − проговорил он, с трудом выдавив из себя смешок.

Уэйд кивнул и вытер лицо.

− Она оставила красивые цветы на твоей могиле.


End file.
